Ladies of the Elements
by lebaneseprincess
Summary: 4 girls from very different worlds find they have a very strange thing in common. Can they overcome their differences and save Tortall. All the while dealing with the obstacles of love, friends, and family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tamora Peirce owns the setting but the rest of the ideas are mine. Woo!**

**Hey everybody! This is kinda my first fanfic, I started a small story for Lord of the Flies, but I sorta hate that book so I 'discontinued' it. Haha, but srry to all you guys that actually liked it, which wasn't many… Oh well. Hopefully this one will be better??? R&R people, it's the way to go!**

"_One day when the mortal realms needs them most, the gods will send them maidens born from the elements, one of fire, one of earth, one of air, and one of water. They will come from different worlds but when they unite, they will be an unbeatable force."_

_-Mithran Priest_

Chapter 1: The Water Mage

Yemaya sighed and pushed back the tendrils of golden red that had escaped her bun away from her heart shaped face. Beside her Brigitte rambled on about some type of palace gossip, she absent mindedly scrubbed at the pair of breeches immersed in the soapy water.

"'Maya, don't you think so?" she questioned.

"Oh! What?" she asked startled.

"I said, don't you think Lady Hasubi is pretty?" she replied casually.

"Well I don't know. She's just another noble" Yemaya grumbled.

"Yes but she's a _Yamani_, and a lady-in-waiting for Princess Ankubi."

_She says it as if that makes a difference. She's just another pompous and pampered noble. I don't care if she is a Yamani. _Yemaya thought bitterly. She had hated nobles ever since one had left her mother when she became pregnant. _I'll never forgive that dirty bastard for leaving us;_ she had thought when her mother told her about her biological father. Apparently she had inherited her red hair and from him. Even though people said it was one of her best features, she despised it.

"'Maya, you're so lucky," chattered Brigitte.

"Why is that? I don't see anything lucky about living in the lower city with no father and working at the palace as a wash maid. Do you?" she asked confused.

"No. It's just that you're so pretty and charismatic and everybody loves you. One day you'll probably meet a handsome rich merchant and move far away from the life of a servant." Brigitte sighed.

"That's not true." Soothed Yemaya, "You are kind and sweet and funny and I'm sure one day some handsome minor-god will fall in love with you and you'll go live in the immortal realms with him and never work another day in your life."

Brigitte giggled, "Well, that sure would be fun!"

That night as Yemaya walked from the servant's hall she found herself humming. It had been a good day. She had gotten two fairly large tips and tomorrow was her day off. On her way to visit her mother she would be able to stop in the day market and get her mother something nice. Perhaps a necklace or something… Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a pillar. "Wha…"

"Shh!" the person ordered. When her eyes adjusted to the light she frowned.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? I told you. It's over, I just don't feel that way about you."

"But Yemaya that was the best night of my life!"

"Nathan, it was Midwinter, we where drunk, I'm surprised you even remember it…"

"That's not the point!" He interrupted, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's stupid. We had a simple one- night stand. Just a little romp, you can't possibly feel that way about me, you don't even know me!" she hissed. She was getting extremely angry with this boy. "If you don't leave me alone, Gods help me I don't know what I'll do!" As soon as she said this a thick and powerful stream of water shot from her hand sending Nathan flying across the hallway.

"Wha…What did you just do?" He stammered.

"I…I don't know" she mumbled as she raced away. _What in the name of all the Gods did I just do?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayy I updated! Now you guys have to review!!!!!!! Please! It makes me happy! I'm applying to the journalism magnet at my high school so **_**please**_** review. I need to know how I'm doing. I know you guys are reading this!! **

**Disclaimer: The lovely Tamora Peirce owns Tortall and basically the setting and possibly the ideas for some of my characters but not many, cause I'm an amazing genius…jk**

Chapter 2: Fire Mage

"Lady Hasubi! Lady Hasubi!" cried the Yamani's maid.

Hasubi pressed herself harder against the wall. _I gods, don't let her find me!_ She silently begged. If she had to sit through one more banquet or smile through her teeth at one more tortallan nobleman she just might fall apart. She had arrived in Tortall with Princess Ankubi two weeks ago for a diplomatic trip, trying to forge alliances with them. She had traveled for days with the princess Ankubi, if she ever had to be alone with the princess in this lifetime, it would be too soon. It wasn't that she didn't like the princess. She just couldn't stand her. She was just so quiet and submissive and _boring_. Hasubi had been raised at her family's estate in the Southern Yamani Islands. Blue skies, rolling hills, and sunshine, lots of sunshine no cloudy days, no stuffy kimonos, and no spoiled nobles. Hasubi was a wild child. She had trained with the court ladies and her brothers had taught her fighting skills but, Hasubi was always craving more. When she had come to Tortall, she met one of the lady knights Andraste. They trained together in the mornings sometimes. Andraste seemed to be one of her only friends here in Tortall. She didn't have many back home; she was just too fiery and happy to be well liked by the quiet and contemplating Yamani's.

"My lady!" cried her maid Seramis, "I've been looking all over for you! Princess Ankubi wants you to come to brunch with her she says she wants to get you fitted for a new kimono for the ball!"

"Yes just a moment Seramis, please tell her I'll be right there." She sighed.

"Yes milady," chirped Seramis as she scampered away.

_Ugh, another fitting, another ladylike brunch. Oh well I guess it come with the title. As if I could change that. _She thought sadly.

Later that day as the seamstress draped silk and other fabrics across Hasubi's slender and muscular body as the princess Ankubi prattled on about the Tortallan prince Stefan.

"Oh and he is so kind. We saw a Carthaki gem merchant at the market with his daughter and he bought me a beautiful opal bracelet, see!" she announced holding out her plump wrist.

"Yes that is very pretty" replied a half awake Hasubi. It actually was quite pretty, the opal glittered it's different colors as the gentle sunlight shone through the window, the gem showed it had been cut by expert hands. "Do you remember who merchant was?"

"Actually, I do. His name was Zamid Bashon. His daughter Rhea was working there to help. Why?" she wondered.

"It's just that I was thinking I wanted to buy some new rubies, it would go quite well with this kimono, don't you think?"

"Of course, you may go after this if you like."

"Thank you, Princess" she replied lightly.

"Oh my, it's awfully cold out!" Hasubi exclaimed as the windy February air whipped her straight black hair behind her. She pulled her woolen kimono a little bit tighter around her chest, and walked outside the Palace gates. As she turned the corner she felt 2 pairs of hands grab her and pull her into the shadows.

"Well little lady, what do you have for us today?" the men spoke menacingly.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered.

"Oh, I'm sure you do milady" he replied in a mocking voice. She felt his accomplices running their hands up her body removing all of her valuables.

"Leave me alone!" she whispered furiously.

"Oh no, we still have so much fun to have!" he laughed.

Then something very strange happened. Deep inside Hasubi a fierce anger welled up and exploded. As this happened fire consumed the clothing of the lead thief, he began to scream, as his friends ran to get water. Hasubi stared at him in shock. _What in the name of the gods just happened?_ The thieves ran away screaming but not before dropping all their bounty. Hasubi bent down to gather her things with shaking hands. _I think I did that._ She thought horridly.

**SOOOO what do u think?? I really hope you like it! I was so excited about this idea. It's starting out a little slow but I promise, it's gonna get good! Review!!! Luv y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. Dear Ms. Peirce owns Tortall and Corus and ya know the realms and stuff. But I swear to God the characters are mine! Woooooooo**

**Anyway, to answer your question, Yemaya is the African goddess of water, Hasubi is the Chinese goddess of fire, and Rhea is the Roman goddess of earth. I'm pretty talented! JK, Wow, I'm cranking out these stories pretty fast. I must really love you all. Actually I'm just really bored so um yeah. I have no life. Right now. Hot guys call me! Lol. Here's the story! **

Chapter 3: Earth Mage

"Rhea! Come here! We have another customer!" called Zamid Bashon.

"Yes papa, one minute" replied Rhea. Rhea pulled a white blouse over her dark hair and tucked it into her brown skirt. When she and her father traveled from Carthak to sell gems she always wore Tortallan clothing. It was just easier to blend in she always said when her father asked her why she was dressed so strange. She quickly ran a brush through her silky dark hair and looked in the mirror. She had cut her hair to a chin length bob last month and didn't regret it any more, it made her look older she decided as she walked out of the inn and to her fathers gem stall. She looked at the customers, two noblemen, one blond and tanned, the other copper haired and pale, and most likely knights she decided from their swords that lay sheathed at their sides. Her father was becoming quite popular with the tortallan nobility lately. _Not that they shouldn't_ she thought smugly. Her father was the most skilled jeweler in all of Carthak; he was even beginning to teach Rhea some of his trade. They had discovered she had as much talent as her father. The Yamani princess had even bought a bracelet that Rhea had made.

"Rhea," her father said quietly, "I need you to help these young gentlemen. I must run an errand."

"Yes papa." She replied as she stepped up to the counter. "How may I help you?" she asked demurely.

"Well," replied the blond one, "it's my mother's birthday tomorrow and I really need to get her something dazzling."

"Hmm, then I think you've come to the right place. I have just the thing" she said as she scanned the jewelry on display. "Here you go, is this the kind of thing you're looking for?" she asked holding up a beautiful yellow sapphire pendant that she had cut herself.

"That's breath taking!" he replied. "How much?"

"Just a moment" interrupted the pale one, "may I see that."

"Certainly" she answered hesitantly. She watched as he gently ran his fingers over the sparkling gem.

"Who made this?" he questioned.

"I did." She answered softly.

"Hmm, you have much talent. Would you be interested in a job as a royal jeweler?" he asked.

"M-Me a… hey!" she exclaimed suddenly. The two men turned just in time to see a thief grab the jeweled bridles off their horses. "Get back here!" yelled Rhea. As soon as she said this a great wall of earth appeared in front of the escaping theif. The two nobles looked back and forth between the thief and Rhea's outstretched hand.

"In the name of the hag!" she whispered to herself as the nobles hurried away. "What just happened?"

**Okay, only one more character to introduce before the actual plot begins! Can you guess?? I am absolutely awesome at foreshadowing aren't I??? Haha! If you review, I'll write faster!!! I just found out that I can get on fanfiction from my phone!! Woo treo's rock my sox! JK. but seriously! I'll proably end up checking the reviews during class! Luv you guyz! Review and I'll love you more and more and more and more…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here it goes, the last character to introduce! Have you picked your favorites yet? Haha. Anyway, honestly I think my title is reely sucky so if u wanna maybe leave me a new title suggestion in a review, I would totally love you forever! O yea, I didn't leave a disclaimer cause I reely can't think of anything witty and interesting to say so um yea, read the one from last time or something. Same rules apply…. Here it goes (again)!**

"Hey! Hey! Get back here!" yelled the guard as he blew his whistle sharply.

Aradia grinned as she darted around a corner and through an alleyway. _The nobles are getting easier and easier to outsmart these days, _she thought but something really weird had happened that day, Aradia and one of her partners, Eris had been about to steal a rather hefty money purse off a horse when they had been spotted by the nobles. Eris ran off in a different direction and a wall of earth had just sprung up in front of him, knocking him over. She had been about to run after him to see if he was alright when the Provost Guard showed up. This led her to where she was now, a pretty blond scanran running from the law, again. It had been like this for 3 years now. She was orphaned when her parents had been murdered by some rogue for their money. The Provost Guard never found out who the killer had been, and with all honesty, Aradia didn't think that they cared. After that she had sworn to herself she would never trust the guard again. Huddled in a street corner begging for coppers, a rusher had found her and raised her as his daughter, along with several other orphans, including Eris. _Dear Goddess_ she prayed _please let him be alright._ After a great many twists and turns through the shadowy alleys Aradia finally returned to her home. "Da!" she hollered as she walked through the door, "Inness! Roxanna... Olorn." No answer. They couldn't be out. Not with Inness sick with murrains… She heard a muffled bump from the floor above. Aradia raced to the stairs taking two at a time. _Nothing could happen to them! Please! I need them to much._ She knew her "father" had enemies, but it wasn't good business to murder another rogue in his own home, much less their family. She reached the door and threw it open. "What is going on!" she yelled when she saw what was happening inside. Two guards grabbed her from behind and put hobbles on her.

"Well my pretty little friend," a rather good looking one whispered in her ear, "  
looks like we've finally caught you! Such a shame there's no way for you to run away from me this time. I did rather enjoy our little chase."

"Get off of me!" she said as she struggled to get away from their iron hard grip.

"Nope, I don't think so!" replied the other with a laugh. "Sir Dylan would like a word with you, and he wants you to be put in the palace dungeon. If you give us any trouble on the way back, we have orders to bring your family to court and inspect their shady background, if you catch my drift."

"Aradia, listen to me," her father coached, "we'll be fine, go with them. You are meant for greater things than this. I have seen it."

Aradia gasped, "Da, what did you see?" Her father had the gift of seeing the future.

"You will find out soon enough. Just go with them, find Eris. We'll be alright. I love you." He soothed.

"But…"she started as a tear rolled down her creamy cheek, "Fine. I'll come. No problems. I promise." _Goddess, I'm getting a bit too emotional for my liking._ She decided.

That night Aradia sat in her cell with her knees pulled to her chest thinking about what her father had said. _What could I possibly have that is so much greater than my life now?_ The sound of the door being opened caused her to look up.

"Aradia?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Eris?"

"Mithros! I'm so glad you're alright. I thought for sure they would have beaten you!" her adopted brother said.

"No, I don't think they're allowed to. The guards that hobbled me said that some Lord Dylan wanted me."

"Oh, I've heard he's a mean one. It'd be best if you got away before that."

"I can't. They said if I did they'd bring Da and everybody else to court. I can't do that to him. Eris, Da told me something, I don't know what it means but…" she trailed off.

"What?" curiosity sparkling in his topaz eyes.

"Well, he told me that I was going to do something better, that he saw it. I just, why would he say something like that? What is so special about me?"

"Aradia… Do you remember the day we found you?"

"A bit, why?"

"Well, when we found you, you were kind of floating there, in the air above the gutter. When Da tried to touch you, there was a type of boundary. We couldn't touch you." He finished gravely.

"Eris, don't kid like that! I really need to know what he was talking about."

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. Trust me. You know the Maiden Prophecy, Right?"

"Well yes, but…"

"That's what Da saw when he tried to touch you. You're part of the prophecy. You are the mistress of air."

**Ohhh my first cliffie. Sorta. How do you like it so far?? Let me know in a review. I'm super tired from working on a bunch of projects last night. (I was up till 4 finishing up. So please go a little easy on me if this isn't the best chapter I've ever written. I luv you guyz! Review! Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Yemaya lay in the peaceful meadow. She let the gentle breeze tickle the back of her neck. Lady Hasubi was there and so were 2 other girls she had never met. Despite them all being strangers, she was overcome with a strong feeling of familiarity. "Who are you?" she questioned the girls. "We're your sisters!" they answered with a giggle as the laced the flowers together. Suddenly a darkness crossed the crystal blue sky. Shadow-like creatures began to descend to the once peaceful meadow screaming and writhing with demonic fury. A deep rumbling voice spoke above the chaotic din. "My daughters, I have chosen you. You must stop this!"_

Yemaya woke with a scream. A thin sheen of perspiration covered her warm forehead. _Gods! What was that about? I just need to clear my head._ She decided as she tied her robe snuggly around her waist.

The sliver of moon cast eerie shadows through the courtyard and the crisp air stung her cheeks. She sat down on the bench and looked up at the black sky; the stars twinkled as if they knew something she didn't. "What has been going on with me lately? First the strange water thing, and now the dream? What's going on?" she wondered aloud.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said a gentle voice behind her, "I don't understand anything that's been happening to me lately."

Startled Yemaya turned around. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, _milady_. I didn't realize you were there." She commented, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Do you need me to leave so you can have this place to your royal self?"

"I'm sorry. No, actually I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?"

"Your dream. You see, I had a quite frightening one just a moment ago, and you were there."

"That's not possible, why would you dream about me? But still…I also had a dream just now, and you were in it, so were two girls I didn't recognize" Yemaya explained suspiciously.

"Did they say they were your sisters?"

"Yes." She whispered hoarsely. _This is not right, how could we have had the same dream?_

"Let me see your hand." Hasubi said quietly.

Yemaya placed her cold fingers on top of Hasubi's. They burned as if they were on fire. "Ow! They're burning!" she remarked as she pulled her hand away.

"Wait, just put them back for a moment." Hasubi grabbed her hand and placed it forcefully back on her own. Their hands began to steam.

"W…What?" Yemaya stuttered in amazement. The steam floated upward a few feet above the girl's heads and slowly formed a face. Both girls stared unbelieving at the apparition.

"My daughters," it spoke in a cello like voice, "you must help me."

"Who are you?" they breathed.

"I am an ancient god, before all the others, you may call me Atavus. You are my daughters, you were destined to defeat the evil."

"What evil?" questioned Hasubi, still breathless.

"The curse of Zaina. Long ago before the Gods you know existed the realms were ruled by Dieus he was evil and he was over thrown by me and my children, the Gods you know today. He was defeated but not before placing a curse upon these realms. He swore that one day he would become strong enough to destroy this world and all who exist in it. Now he is becoming stronger and only you can defeat him. You and your sisters must work together to save them all."

_This can't be happening. I must still be dreaming, _thought Yemaya.

"No, you aren't dreaming" answered Atavus.

"How?"

"Like I said, I am an ancient god; I know everything that goes on in your mind. Look for the sign." He whispered before disappearing.

"What did he mean by 'look for the sign'?" Hasubi said after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Hmm… Wait! I know, on my shoulder!" Yemaya pulled her robe off her right shoulder to show three wavy horizontal lines. "Look, there's a strange looking black mark isn't there?"

Hasubi gasped "Oh my, there really is. Do I have one too?"

Yemaya pulled her silk nightgown off her shoulder revealing 3 vertical, wavy black lines that were reminiscent of a flame. "I don't understand, if I can 'control' water and your gift is fire, what about the other two girls. The ones we don't know? How will we find them once we do meet?"

"I don't know Yemaya." Whispered Hasubi.

­­­**Sooooo, what do you think? Sorry it took me so long, I've been swamped with homework! Okay so um I have like over a hundred hits on this story so how come there are only like 10 reviews??? If you don't review I'll just be a bitch and not update, lol I'm just kiddin but seriously, do you guys hate me???? REVIEW!! Please! It totally makes me write faster! ILY,**

**anna**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been getting super reviews! Ya'll are soooooo nice to me! I love you bunches and bunches!!!!! Yeah so um I stopped doing the disclaimer thing cause I don't reely feel like it, if you need to be reassured then just red one from my first couple chapters! ilybunchez!**

Sunlight streamed through the small window and spread over her face like butter. _I'm going to the Palace today!_ Rhea thought as she slid out of her cot. She dressed quickly and bought a roll from the innkeeper for breakfast.

As she walked through the streets to the palace she mulled over the strange dream she had had last night, there had been 3 girls she didn't know, they had said they were her sisters and then horrible creatures descended from the sky and then that voice, that voice that seemed so fatherly and loving but at the same time so terrible and unapproachable.

"Who are you miss?" a deep voice interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry, my names Rhea Bashon. I'm here to see, um, Lord Adonis."

"Right then." He gave her a once over, scanning her body with his eyes. It made her squirm. "Welcome to the palace" he added with a devilish smirk as he opened the gate.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you know where the Lord Adonis' office is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Shall I escort you there?" He asked offering his arm. It was clear helping her find her way wasn't his only intention.

"Never mind, I think I can manage to find it by myself" She quickly walked into the palace. _Gods, men can be so rude sometimes and damn it all, I still don't know how to get to Lord Adonis' office!_ Then on the other end of the hall she saw a servant strolling away. "Excuse me!" she called as she walked towards the girl, "can you help me?" She caught up her and placed a hand on her shoulder. A shock of electricity shot up her arm. _What?_ The girl turned around, she was very pretty, wavy golden red hair, blue-green eyes, and about a head shorter than Rhea. Then it hit her. "You, you were in my dream!" she breathed. _How is that possible? I can't dream of a girl I've never met!_

"You mean, you're special? You were in my dream too!" the girl's eyes were wide as saucers. "On your shoulder, do you have a…a mark?"

"How? How do you know about that?" she asked, her heart racing in excitement.

"I…I have one too. Mines shaped like water, Hasubi's is fire, and what does yours look like?"

"Um… I never really thought about it, but I think it's a circle made of three lines."

"What can you control?"

"Control?"

"You know," she lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, "gift?"

"Oh, well, I can, I can move earth." She stuttered.

"Could you… show me? I've seen my gift and Hasubi's but I've never seen anybody move earth before!"

"Well, I don't know if I can. It's only happened once before. Who's Hasubi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. We're not the only ones, Hasubi, she's the Yamani in your dream, and I'm Yemaya." She said, extending her hand, "and don't worry, Hsaubi and I, we've been practicing. We can control our magic to a certain extent. You just need to relax."

"Thank the Gods, I thought I was going insane."

Yemaya grinned, "Don't worry, I thought the same thing!"

"Yemaya, can you take me to Lord Adonis' office?"

"Hmm, Lord Adonis? I guess I can, but, well, never mind. Come on, I'll take you there."

When the arrived in front of the door, Yemaya stopped, "Rhea. I was just wondering, in the dream, who was the other girl?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before."

­­

**DUNN DUNN DUN! Haha lol. Writing this story is so much fun! Especially when you guys are soo nice to me! Keep up with the amazing reviews! It makes me happy! Especially because I sprained my ankle in cheerleading and I can't do any tumbling till thanksgiving. Which I happen to be very siked about. Ohh yeah, me and my friends were watching Legally Blonde the Musical, OMG most amazingly funny broadway show ever!!!!!! OMIGOD YOU GUYs! Haha that's my new ring tone, I swear, I'm so gonna be in that show one day!**

**ilybunchez!**

**Anna!**Has


	7. Chapter 7

"Aradia, wake up" Eris's voice whispered into her ear, "They're coming."

Slowly she opened her icy blue eyes, _where am I? Oh no! It all really happened!_ "Eris, it…it was all real wasn't it?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes and the guards are coming for you now."

She groaned, "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," he replied "don't tell them anything if you can, especially about what I told you about last night. Alright?" The door slammed open, and a guard grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"C'mon girl, milord wants to see you _now_." He emphasized with a sneer.

"Just remember, not a word!" Eris whispered as the guard pulled her out of the cell.

Her escort banged on the white door with his meaty hand, "Come in," called a voice from inside. He opened the door and she was shoved inside. A pretty carthaki girl sat in a chair speaking to Lord Dylan's friend. She looked at the girl, _I've seen her before, I know I have!_ She thought to herself. The girl stared back at her with the same confused look.

"Well, Aradia, correct?" Lord Dylan walked into the room, brushing his blonde hair off his face.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"It seems you have a bit of a talent." He said motioning to his friend, "Adonis, would you care to explain?"

"Certainly, you see, you have a gift, much like Rhea here."

Suddenly it hit her, she bit her lip to keep from gasping, that girl, Rhea, was in the dream! Then on second thought she paled from her normally snowy complexion to a ghostly white, _what are they going to do to me?_

As if reading her thoughts Lord Dylan spoke, "Relax, we're not going to do anything to hurt you, we're going to help you fulfill your destiny."

"What do you mean by that?" Rhea asked, still looking at Aradia with confusion.

"Well, we've already started, by bringing the two of you together. Now we need your help, find the other two that the prophecy speaks of…"

Aradia never heard the end of his sentence because his mouth had stopped moving, he stood there like a statue. "Sir?" she waved her hand in front of his face, she didn't even feel a slight breath on her palm. "What's going on?" She asked Rhea.

"I'm not sure, but, they're both frozen, as if they're made of stone…"

"My daughters!" warned the familiar voice from their dream, "Do not trust them! You must rely on yourselves to save humanity; these men only seek to prevent you from completing your mission. Keep your sister's safe!"

"Who? Who's there?"

"It is I, Atavus, the father."

"You mean, you were in our dream weren't you?"

"Yes, now I'm losing power, you must hurry! You must get away! Find the other two and I will tell you of your mission when the time is right. Go! I can only keep them frozen for a little bit longer."

Rhea grabbed Aradia's wrist and pulled her towards the door. "Come, we have to find the others!"

"But, I can't leave!" she protested.

"No. You have to, we can't trust them! We need to find Yemaya! Hurry!" she breathed as she opened the door and begin to run down the hall.

Aradia looked between the frozen knights and the slowly disappearing Rhea. With one final glance she decided and sprinted after the girl towards a destiny she didn't quite understand.

SOOO spill! What do u think??? Tell me or I might die! And I can't die cause we have competition next week! Wooooo cheerleading's FUN! Competition is AMAZING!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv,

Anna!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hasubi gently ran her fingers over the spines of the dusty old books searching for a title that had at least a small hint as to what was happening to her. She sighed dejectedly as she sank into the nearest chair. _If only there was something that could explain what's really going on! _ She stared at her hands rolling them over in her lap _What if I could? I've done it before…Yemaya can…_Staring down at her hands again she imagined a fire starting in her palms, after about 10 minutes of her 'focusing' a man's voice startled her.

"What are you doing?" Despite her yamani upbringing she let out a startled yelp and a small flame exploded in her hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" said a handsome young bazhir, "but if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing?"

"Oh, uhm I was looking for a book." She answered hurriedly.

"I can help with that, I come here often." He said with a smile that made his honey colored eyes sparkle

"Oh, you do?" she asked with interest.

"I love to read. By the way, my names Samir, Samir of Totoma."

"Lady Hasubi of Shintoko, lady-in-waiting to the princess. Pleased to meet you." She said politely, extending her hand to him.

He raised it to his lips and spoke flirtatiously, "My pleasure. Now then, what book were you looking for?"

Still slightly flustered from his touch she said, "Well, I was curios to research about Gifts, specifically elemental gifts."

"Interesting, there's only one book in this whole library about that. Are you familiar with the Maiden's Prophecy?"

"No, why?"

"Just a moment, I'll find it for you." He disappeared behind a bookshelf, "Here this should be helpful."

He handed her an old book, she blew off the dusty layer and read the title, "The Maiden Prophecy by Owney Asbury. He's one of my favorite authors!"

"Really?" Samir said sitting down next to her, "Hardly anyone knows his name anymore!"

"I know! My favorite was his biography on Ninku the Centaur King!"

After about an hour of discussing books Hasubi heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" They chorused.

Yemaya walked through the door, "Pardon me. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was just wondering, do you have a moment milady?"

"Yes, excuse Samir, I'll be right back."

"Oh, it's all right, I need to get back to the barracks, my company's leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well good luck then." She answered, the disappointment clear on her face, even through her mask.

"I'll try and write to you, I promise." He said smiling at her with his perfect mouth…_Snap out of it Hasubi!_ She told herself.

Yemaya cleared her throat.

"Yes anyway, I look forward to that. Goodbye!" She told him as she followed Yemaya out of the room book in hand.

"What was that about?" Yemaya asked as they walked down the hall.

"Nothing. Where are we going?"

"To meet some people, you'll be awfully surprised to see who they are." She replied. They rounded a corner and saw two girls standing against the wall talking quietly. "Aradia," she gestured to the scanran, "Rhea," she gestured to the carthaki.

"Lady Hasubi of Shintoko, pleasure to meet you." Yemaya and Aradia rolled their eyes in disgust.

Rhea smiled at her and curtsied, "Rhea Bashon, daughter to Zamid Bashon. Pleased to meet you as well."

_At least one of them likes me, _she thought, remembering the cruel looks and sarcastic comments from Yemaya and now this new girl Aradia.

"Aradia and I need to get out of the palace, what with those men coming after us and all."

"Especially with you being involved with the rogue's court and all." Yemaya added with a smile.

"As if these nobles know a thing about the lower city, much less the rogue!" Both girls started laughing hysterically at that.

_What's so funny about that?_ Hasubi thought to herself.

"Right, right, anyway, where are we headed too?" Yemaya said, still giggling.

"We have to rescue my brother." Aradia replied firmly.

Review! Please tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

BIG NEWS….i'm not dead! So I'm finally back on this story…its been a year but I have just been thinking about it, and I miss writing! So here goes…chapter 9. This is from yemaya's pov, 1st person…

I stared at this new girl for a second, I had actually thought she was smart. "You must be joking, we need to leave NOW. The palace guards are going to be all over us."

"She's right," Hasubi started.

"No, I made a promise to my father, Yemaya, I have to get him." She said with pleading eyes.

I understood how she felt; in the lower city family was worth everything. More than life. "You go ahead, I'll get him, I know my way around the palace, it'll be fine."

"We'll meet up at the Dancing Dove, ask the innkeeper for the Bashon's and I'll bring you up to the room. Be careful." Rhea said as she motioned for the other girls to follow.

Aradia whispered in my ear, "His name is Eris. Thank you." She squeezed my hand in thanks as she walked down the corridor. I turned towards the doors that led down to the dungeons. _I can do this. Just distract the guard and slip in, grab the key, the boy and meet the other girls back in the inn. Piece of cake, _she thought, _then why is my stomach fluttering like something is going to happen?_ Too late for those thoughts now, she reached the tall wooden doors that led to the dungeons. She took a deep breath, loosened her hair a little and pulled down the bodice of her dress ever so slightly. The men at the dungeons always took a little more persuading. She plastered a worried look onto her face and pushed open the heavy doors.

Oooooooooooooooo

_Good, I know this guard. _She thought as she hurried towards the man on duty, "Oh Josiah, thank the Gods I found you. You remember Nathan right?"

"Why yes I do." Josiah grinned, attempting to push out his chest, but really just pushing out his round stomach a little more. "What about him?"

"Well he's giving me a little trouble, could you go find him for me? Please? He won't leave me alone, I just need you to send him a little bit of a message." I asked demurely, batting my eyelashes for extra effect.

"Sure thing princess, but only if I get a little something in return," giving me a hungry sort of look.

"Well of course." I promised, fighting to keep an alluring smile on my face instead of a grimace of disgust.

"I'll be right back then," he said with a wink. I returned it with an air kiss. As soon as the door banged behind him I sprang into action, grabbing the key ring and running into the depths of the dungeon.

"Eris?" I called softly into each cell. No reply until I got to the one at the very end of the hall. "Eris?"

The man in the cell jumped up with a start, "what? What is it?" Then he fixed his eyes on me and the key ring in my hand. "Who…"

"No time, we need to move fast." I interrupted.

I jammed the key in the lock and jumped back with a yelp as it burned my hand. "What is that?"

"Its enchanted, a new spell the mage cast on it so I couldn't get out."

I had to cool it down; Josiah would be back any minute. I placed my hand right above the glowing hot lock and let my cool energy pour down into it as I slipped the key in. Steam erupted but the lock clicked and the door swung open. He stared at me in disbelief. When Aradia had told me to rescue her brother, I assumed it would be a boy, wasn't I wrong. He was most definitely a man, with broad shoulders and strong a handsome face to prove it. I could hardly tear myself away from his sparkling topaz eyes until I remembered we were both in immediate danger. I grabbed his hand, and my fingers tingled a little, and pulled him down the corridor, out of the dungeons and into the palace hallway. We made it out of the palace gates and into the city streets when he took my hand and interlaced our fingers. I was about to pull away and slap him for his move when he hissed in my ear, "We're being followed. Just pretend as if we're just another couple, out for a stroll alright?"

I nodded my understanding. _This boy was smart, I certainly didn't notice anyone. _"By the way, my name is Yemaya. I'm a friend of Aradia's. We're going to meet up with her now."

"So she's alright?"

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, how are you all related? I don't see anything that gives a family resemblance…"

"It's not by blood, our father adopted us and some other 'street urchins'"

"Oh. I see. We're not losing them. And we're getting close to the inn."

"Alright Yemaya, do you trust me?"

"Well I don't know…Why?"

"Because." And he grabbed me by the wrist pulled me into the alley and pressed me agsinst the wall. "We're taking our relationship to the next level" He pressed his lips against mine.

His kiss really shouldn't have been so romantic but it made my stomach flutter and my cheeks flush. I should have just stood still, let the followers get a look and then end it, but I reacted. I out my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was going to think I was no better than a girl from a tavern.

A few minutes later he pulled away. "Let's go" he said softly. And I followed him out of the alley, he checked for our pursuers but found none, so we walked the rest of the way back to the inn in silence. _Great, I've gone and spoiled this, just because I couldn't control myself. _

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sooooooooooo. Tell me what you think?

(:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys...I'm back again! This chapter is written in Rhea's 1st person POV. Let me know what you think!

"Yemaya! You made it back okay!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Of course I did," she said giggling at my reaction. I held her for a second and then stepped away, she gave me a strange look.

"What is it?" I asked her, wondering a little if she thought I was odd for showing so much enthusiasm.

"Nothing, just for a second, it felt like we really were sisters," she said shaking her head slightly.

"ERIS!" Aradia yelled as he entered the room behind Yemaya. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried."

"Little sister, you worry too much. Besides, I was in the wonderful Maya's care," he said shooting Yemaya a smile. She blushed.

"I'm glad everyone's okay, but we really have some immediate problems to deal with," Hasubi said calmly from the doorway to the other room.

"Yes, everyone, come sit down. We've been reading this book and I think we've found out a little bit of what is going on," I said, ushering everyone into dining area of the adjoining room.

Hasubi opened the massive book to a picture in the book of 4 girls sitting in a meadow with an old man sitting between them. I gasped," That's us!"

"Yes, and the man in the middle is the one Yemaya and I saw in the garden that night. According to this book, Atavus was once the most powerful God in all of the immortal realms, and he had 4 daughter each girl had the gift to control one of the 4 elements. For centuries, everyone lived in peace until one day, Atavus' one enemy, Zaina, convinced a human to release him from the prison Atavus had locked him in thousands of years ago. Once Zaina was released, he called upon his "shadow servants" to attack Atavus and lock him in the same prison. But before he was captured, he took the gifts given to his daughters and bestowed them upon four girls to inherit four- thousand years later. Once Atavus was captured, Zaina killed his 4 daughters and ruled the realms for about 100 years until the present day gods banished him to a place called the dark realms. It was said in a different prophecy that when the moon blocks out the sun on the fourth day of the 4th month, the portal from the dark realms to the _real_ realms and he while rise to power once again." Hasubi finished gravely.

"The fourth day of the fourth month...that's only about 1 month away... What do we do?" Yemaya exclaimed.

"The book says that the only way to destroy Zaina for good is by releasing Atavus from his prison and uniting him with the four maidens." Hasubi continued.

"Well, we're all united, how do we find Atavus?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure," Hasubi said gingerly flipping through the pages, "Ah-ha! Here!" she finished, pointing at a picture of tall, sharp- looking mountain in the middle of what looked like a desert.

"I know that place!" I gasped with astonishment, "I grew up not far from there. We call it the mountain of _Dar-Libon_, it means 'the different one' in our native language."

"Well then how do we get there?" Aradia asked, speaking for the first time since we had started reading the book.

"I know how, but it's about a two week journey from Corus. We'll need to get horses, tents, and you all are going to need desert clothes. Besides that, we're going to need guards; the desert can be extremely dangerous for travelers." I advised.

For a moment we all looked at each other and then Hasubi spoke in a determined voice, "Sounds like a plan."

----------------------------------

"Alright," I said, taking charge, "Hasubi you'll be in charge of getting us horses, and money to pay for the fare across the Great Inland Sea. Aradia, you and Eris will need to be in charge of getting us food and tents. I have desert clothing you can all wear when we get closer to the border. Yemaya...you seem in with the Palace Guards, can you persuade some of them to accompany us?"

"Well, I think given our current situation...we should go with an uh, less _honorable_ crowd. I'll talk to my friends in the lower city." Yemaya replied.

"Alright, lets agree to all meet back here at around 8'clock tonight with all our supplies. It will be safer if we leave as soon and as unnoticed as possible. Oh, and tell no one of our plans. We don't know who's on our side."

----------------------------------------

(Aradia's POV)

"What are we going to tell Da?" I wondered to my brother, "it's not as if we can just disappear on him like that! Besides, now that those people are looking for me...they'll go after our family."

"Aradia," he said, grabbing my shoulders, "stop worrying. Our da is smarter than that. He can see the future! You don't think he's already seen this happening and probably moved everyone to a safe place? Have a little more faith."

We walked a little farther up the road until we entered the Market District. I stopped him for a second, "I really don't know if it's such a good idea for us to be here. We were just caught by the Guard this morning."

"Relax," he said, holding up a bag of silver nobles, "this time, we're _paying_ customers."

I grinned, "Where did you _get _that?"

"Actually, your friend Lady Hasubi gave it to me to buy our supplies," he said, putting on a serious face.

I frowned, "Lady Hasubi is _not_ my friend."

"I don't care if she's your friend or not...we have supplies to get."

-----------------------------------------------

(Hasubi's POV)

"Excuse me," I said quietly to the stable boy, "may I please have some assistance?"

"Yes milady, of course! What is it that you need?" replied the young boy with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"Well, my er, friends and I are planning a journey and we are in need of some horses."

"Alright Lady, what type you want?"

"Oh, I'm not sure...just a horse." _How many types of horses can there be?! _I thought.

"Pardon me ma'am but perhaps I could be of assistance?" a voice behind me said.

I whirled around, "Samir!" I exclaimed with a smile, "what a pleasant surprise."

He smiled at me, making my heart flutter just a little, "I couldn't help but overhear, you're leaving Corus?"

_Goddess, he's handsome,_ I thought. "As a matter of fact I am. My friends and I are journeying to Carthak." _So much for keeping things secret, _I thought to myself, remembering Rhea's instructions too late.

"Leaving? How did you plan on receiving my letters if you were far off in Carthak? You must have just decided to let me write to a ghost." He teased.

"Oh my, I didn't even consider that! Forgive me. By the time my plans were made, I thought you had already left on your mission."

"As a matter of fact, that mission has been cancelled. It appears that I'm stuck at the palace and with only the books to keep me company now that you're going to be away," he said glumly.

"Well you know, we are traveling through the Carthaki desert...it's a very dangerous area and you _are_ a professional soldier. Perhaps, you could come along with us, for protection of course." I couldn't believe myself. Never in all my life had I been so bold with a man, much less one I hardly knew!

"I would be honored to come along," he said with another one of his dazzling smiles.

"Good, our party is leaving at 8o'clock from the Dancing Dove Inn. Will you be there?"

"Of course, and don't worry about the horses, I'll get them for you. I've read quite a few books on them," he said with a laugh as I walked out of the barn.

-------------------------------------------------

(Yemaya's POV)

_How exciting,_ _in all 19 years of my life, I've never been outside of Corus and now I'm leaving on a mission to save the entire world._ _Bridgette had had been right, someday I would do something better than wash clothes at the Palace,_ I thought to myself as I walked into the Rogue's court. I smiled amiably at all my friends. I didn't care how crooked every single person down here was...they were probably the most loyal friends anyone could ask for.

"Maya!" someone yelled.

I whipped around to see Alan Peirce, the King of Rogue's himself coming towards me. "Adam!" I yelled back, throwing myself into his arms.

"Long time, no see missy," he said once he finally escaped my embrace, "made too many new friends at the palace to come see your dear old friends down in the lower city?"

I slapped him playfully on the arm, Adam had been my friend for as long as I could remember, "Of course not. _No one_ could ever replace you as my best friend and you know that!"

"Very true, I am number one in the hearts of many women. Anyway, what brings you down here on this lovely day in Corus?"

"Well actually, I'm here to ask a favor," I said, taking a more serious tone.

He caught my tone and nodded, "I see. Let's go upstairs so we can talk privately."

When he had shut the door, I poured out my story to him, starting with Nathan and ending with our decision to travel to Carthak. "Which brings me to the favor I need, could you possibly spare a few of your rushers to accompany us through the desert?"

"Maya, I always knew you were special. I'll gladly give you 5 of my finest rushers...and I'll do you one better by throwing in a Dog."

I hugged him again, "Thanks Adam, and I have one more favor to ask."

"Anything for the Water Maiden," he said with a smile.

"Watch out for my Ma, please?"

"You really didn't even have to ask, I owe your ma my life. I promise she'll be in good hands."

"You're the best," I said, tearing up a little.

"Okay, okay. No crying in here please! Let's go down stairs and I'll introduce you to your new guards."

-----------------------------------------

(Rhea's POV)

The clock in the lobby of the inn struck eight. _Where is everyone?_ I wondered nervously. This entire experience had me on edge, still excitement coursed through my body. I had never done anything this important in my life.

"Rhea?" I turned around quickly, startled by the voice.

"Relax, it's just me!" Hasubi said with a laugh, "the horses are waiting in the stable. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm just waiting for everyone."

"They're already outside," she said with a giggle.

I blushed bright red, "Oh. How embarrassing."

"It's alright. By the way, I wanted to let you know I brought a friend along."

I stopped short, "What! Are you crazy? Send him home, now before he finds out about us!"

"No, no. It's okay, I trust him, really, he's a friend." she said patting my shoulder reassuringly as she led me into the stables.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light I could see that there were Aradia and Yemaya were mounted on two beautiful chestnut mares laughing. Two more black mares stood next to them. Eris and another man, Hasubi's friend I guessed, stood next to the opposite door.

"Alright everyone, are we ready to go?" I asked cautiously.

"Not quite, our escorts should be here in just a..." Yemaya began.

"Maya!" came a bellow from the stable door.

"Never mind, here they come now." she said with a laugh.

Five young men swaggered in looking confident and light-hearted yet incredibly dangerous.

"How are you sweet girl? We sure haven't seen you in a while" one man began as they swarmed around the beautiful red-head.

"All right boys, leave the pretty girl alone. We have work to do," came a voice from a serious looking man leaning against the door. He looked at Aradia and gave her a wink. Her already porcelain face went completely white.

"Hell. No."

Can you guess who tall dark and handsome is?

Review pleaseee. (:


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing ):

Chapter 11

(Aradia's POV)

I shook my head several more times. The gods were clearly having a good bit of fun with this sick joke because I was looking right into the eyes of the same man who just yesterday had captured me, threatened my family and quite possibly sent me to my death with those men at the palace. So of course I wanted revenge. I grabbed a knife out of my boot, jumped off my horse and lunged towards the dog.

"Aradia!" someone yelled at me as I tackled him to the ground. I swiped at his neck once until he rolled on top of me, pinning my arms, and knife, to the ground. I proceeded to kick and let out a string of obscenities in Scanran.

"Would you just stop!" he yelled, nudging a knee into my thigh.

I stopped my cursing to wince at the pain, "So you think you can waltz into this expedition as if you belong? As long as you're coming, I won't be."

"Don't be so dramatic," he said with a smirk, "I could care less if you're here, the only reason I'm coming along is because the Guard wants to have a hand in saving the world."

"And what does the Guard know about any of what is going on?" I said with a sneer.

"More than you know sweetheart," he said sarcastically as he released my arms from his death grip and rolled off me.

I stood up and brushed myself off and walked back towards my horse giving the Dog another suspicious look as he mounted his horse.

"Well, now that that's all suited out, we need to make it to here," Hasubi said pointing to a place on a map, "and then we can make camp."

"Alright, lead the way Princess," Yemaya said with a smile. Hasubi flashed her an annoyed look and led us out into the dusk.

(Hasubi's POV)

I could feel my face going hot, from a mixture of both embarrassment and anger. _How dare she_? Ever since we met she has been nothing but cruel to me all because of a title? I barely knew the girl, and I'm sure she would never take the chance to get to know me, how can she possibly judge me? My thoughts were interrupted as a voice next to me whispered, "Girl problems?"

"Samir!" I jumped a little and then sighed, "Yes. It seems I can escape the Palace but there is no escape from drama."

He laughed, "That is why I just love being a man; if anyone has a problem with another we just beat the daylights out of each other until we're done."

He looked at me with a sly smile and his deep brown eyes glittered with laughter, and despite my sour mood I could feel a smile spread across my face as well.

"Lady Hasubi, your smile seems to light up the night, you know that?" he reached across to me and put his hand on mine, "perhaps you can just smile at your problems and they'll go away."

I felt another blush warm my entire body and tried to match his cool and confident demeanor, "or maybe I'll just beat the daylights out of the other girl."

He laughed again and withdrew his hand as Rhea rode up beside me, "Hasubi, would you please introduce me to your new _friend_," she said with raised eyebrows.

Now I was sure my entire body was glowing red and I was _very_ grateful for the night to hide my embarrassment.

"Samir of the King's Own, pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss…?"

"Rhea Bashon. It's nice to meet you too, Samir." She looked at me and mouthed too me, _He's a keeper._

I laughed and prayed that Samir hadn't seen that. He didn't hint he had as he announced to Rhea, "So I take it you're _not_ the one Hasubi wants to fight with?"

The Carthaki girl looked confused for a second and then smiled saying, "No, that would be Maya." She laughed as she motioned towards Yemaya and Aradia, laughing loudly behind us with the other traveling companions, all except the nameless man whom Aradia had attacked earlier, who rode silently behind everyone.

"Hmm, I see. And what exactly did you do to the girl to make her dislike you so much?"

"I was born," I said with a frown, "it seems as if everything I do either offends her or annoys her. She hates that there's a title in front of my name."

"Well then, you should just hate her back!" he said with a chuckle, "trust me, I've met plenty of soldiers just like her and the only way you get them on your side is if you show them that you're their equal."

Rhea let out a snort on my other side, "That's nice advice, but I'm pretty sure that only works among your soldier friends. You should just talk to her, tell her how you feel and apologize for anything you've done to offend her."

I frowned again, "Something tells me that Yemaya isn't the type to sit around and talk about feelings. I'll just avoid her until our journey is over."

"Well good luck with that, since we only have 3 tents and I suspect that the 4 of us will be sleeping together," Rhea said, "unless you want to make _other_ arrangements." She trotted off of the road and onto a trail that led into the woods, motioning for us to follow.

I groaned, "Leave it to that girl to make things into the most uncomfortable situation."

"Relax, she's only trying to get you to grace us with one of those dazzling smiles anyway," he said with a wink as he dismounted his horse.

(Aradia's POV)

"You know," Yemaya said to me as we rode side by side into the woods, "you aren't going to be attracting too many men if you attack every single one you meet."

"Oh, very funny. The one back there doesn't even count as a man; he's more like a stinking dog," I said, disdain dripping in my voice.

"I resent that sweetheart," a smooth voice startled me from behind; "I thought that you would've learned back there in the barn that I smell quite nice."

"Stay away from me," I said, narrowing my eyes and leading my horse over to the stream by our campsite.

Of course, he followed me, "What's wrong? Does it make you nervous to know that the same person sharing your food, and sleeping only a few feet away from you is the same person who could have you thrown into jail for a _very_ long time?"

I turned on my heel and stepped towards him until his back was pressed against a tree and my face was inches away from his, "No. You want to know what really bothers me? The fact that the person who _threatened _my _family_ is sharing my food and sleeping a few feet away from me. In my book, _no one_ gets away with that," I stopped my tirade for a second to catch my breath and then looking straight into his deep brown eyes said, "If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open."

He looked down at me, his eyes blazing with an emotion I couldn't exactly name, "Don't you _dare_ threaten me again," he said, grabbing my arm tightly and pulling me closer, "You think you are so high and mighty with your little 'gift'? I'll tell you something sweetheart, you're still a criminal, and once we get back to Corus I promise that I'll have your pretty little bottom back in jail before you can even dismount your horse."

"We'll see how well that promise holds up since you'll be _dead_ as soon as we enter the gates," I hissed angrily, yanking my arm away. As I walked away and shot out "and _that_ is one promise I'll be sure to keep." I huffed away towards the tent, adrenaline rushing through my veins. He made me so _angry, _acting as if he was such a noble and honorable guardian of justice. Deep down I knew he was no better than me and Eris. Everyone steals something, things, money, but that dog stole the one thing everyone holds most dear, freedom. I didn't even know him and I despised him with every bone in my body… but why was it that I got shivers when I thought about being so close to him?

(Yemaya's POV)

"You like her don't you?" I said behind him. He whirled around, shoulders heaving.

"Actually, I want to _kill_ her. People like that need to pay for what they do." He said, seething.

"Oh? Well then mystery man, tell me what's so wrong with her kind of _people_." I teased. Hopefully I'd get a little information as to why Adam had sent him in the first place.

"People like her and her brother and those 'guards' have no discipline, no sense of remorse, no sense of humanity," he said, getting all worked up again.

I placed my hand on his forearm, gesturing for him to sit down in the grass next to me, "That's quite a severe judgment, especially for someone who was recommended by the King Rogue."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said harshly, his eyes searching my own. Then he added with a softer voice, "How did you know about that? My arrangement with Adam is supposed to be a secret."

"Adam is my oldest and dearest friend," I said calmly, "he tells me everything…except how he knows you."

He looked around suspiciously, and then leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "I'm his _brother. _Gavin Peirce."

I gasped, "That's impossible. Adam told me that you died."

"It's true. To Adam I might as well be dead. About 14 years ago Adam, my mother, father, sister and I were traveling from Tyra to Corus when we were attacked by a group of ruthless bandits. Adam and I had gone out into the woods to look for dinner and when we came back to the camp we saw our father lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his stomach. I was absolutely paralyzed with fear as we watched from the trees as our mother and sister were raped and beaten. I was only 6 and Adam was 8. I'm still plagued by the nightmares of those images. It was then that I promised myself I would never let anyone get away with crime again; I had seen just what a horrible path it would lead to. I guess Adam was so afraid that he thought the only way to survive with people like that in the world was to be one of them. That night we went separate ways on the road. I don't even know if he was alive until about 2 years ago when he claimed his title as the King Rogue. I didn't believe it when I heard it, I was only starting out as a member of the Provost Guard, and so I foolishly went down to his court alone. As I walked entered the Cesspool 4 huge rushers jumped me and would have killed me, if Adam hadn't stepped in. Ever since then he's been saying I was indebted to him. I guess he decided to cash in on his favor for this little expedition."

I stared at him in silence; tears barely glistened in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and remembering the dirty and haggard body of Adam the day my Ma and me had found him living in the gutter all those years ago and whispered over and over again, "I'm so sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

Rhea's POV

I looked around the circle of my traveling companions as they discussed the matter of who would keep watch, the firelight spreading a dim glow across all their faces. I shivered and wrapped my cloak a little tighter around myself, it wasn't that I was scared of these people, I'd seen scarier in my life. The unknown was what scared me. I'd traveled nearly all my life with my father, we always had a set destination, an obvious goal, but with this journey I felt like I was blindly being shoved forward. One of the guards named Demetrio gave me a nudge, "Holding out alright?"

I shook myself free of my thoughts and turned to him, "Yes, I suppose I'm just a little tired."

He laughed, "Running for your life will do that, ya know?"

I frowned, shaking my head as I spoke, "We aren't running…." I trailed off as the realization hit me. No, there weren't people chasing after us, at least I thought not, but we _were_ running off to some mountain that supposedly imprisoned an ancient god, and if we didn't reach him in time, we probably _would_ lose our lives. Maybe I really did have a reason to be afraid.

He smiled, "Don't worry, I've heard what you and your friends can do. Once those others come chasing, you'll show them who should _really _be running." Across the circle someone called his name and he got up to leave.

"Uhm, thanks. I really hope you're right," I said hesitantly as I stood up too.

"No problem. You know what I think?" he asked, stepping closer, "you four aren't really the ones who need protecting."

As he walked away I felt myself blush just a bit. Someone thought _I_ was powerful? Never in my life had anyone ever thought I was good for anything but making jewelry.

"Rhea," someone said in a sing-song voice. I looked over to see Yemaya approaching me.

"Maya…?" I said, mimicking her voice in confusion.

"Look," she said, her eyes pleading, "I really don't feel comfortable around _Lady_ Hasubi…is there any way we could maybe switch up these sleeping arrangements?"

I rolled my eyes and looped my arm through hers as we walked back to the tent, "If you don't get along with her on where to sleep, how do you expect any of the things this prophecy is telling us to do, to be any more comfortable. We're going to all be sleeping together for the next couple weeks, you're a tough girl," I said with a smile and a small friendly laugh, "deal with it."

She groaned, "At least ask her to sleep on the opposite edge. Please?"

I sighed, "Hey, I'm not the mother. I'm not going to tell anyone what to do."

She laughed, "Right Rhea, keep saying that."

* * *

Hasubi's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling soaked and sore. I sat up groggily in the small tent, surveying the bodies of the other three sleeping girls. They all looked so peaceful…and dry. I gathered a piece of the sleeping shirt Rhea had let me borrow. The fabric was slightly darker from where it had been soaked. _That's strange, _I thought upon examining the garment more closely, _all the wet spots are circles. _That was definitely not what it should have looked like if I had rolled into a puddle in my sleep. I looked over at the sleeping figures again and my eyes rested on Yemaya. "You…you BITCH!" I yelled as I realized what she had done. All three of them sat up with a start. Aradia rubbed her eyes deftly, "What? What's going on?"

"What's wrong?" I hissed, anger boiling inside me, "ask your friend ITCH!" I yelled as I realized what she had done. All three of them sat up with a start. Aradia rubbed her eyes deftly, "What, what's going on?"

"What's wrong?" I hissed, anger boiling inside me, "ask your friend _Yemaya._" I spat her name.

She looked me dead in the eye and I saw a twinkle of the most unthinkable thing. She thought this was _funny._ "You little…." I didn't finish as I lunged across Rhea and Aradia towards her throat. I landed on top of her. She pushed me off with surprising strength and scrambled out the flap of the tent. I followed quickly after her, anger seething in my every bone. I was done with her mockery, her disrespect…her cruelty. She stood on the other side of the makeshift fire pit, staring hard at me. I looked her dead in the eye and spoke, "I'm _done_ Yemaya. You will no longer mock me, torment me, or push me around. We are EQUALS." With the last word, I gathered a burst of heat in my hand, pulled my arm back and launched it at her. She casually swatted it away as it vanished in a puff of steam.

"Please," she said anger beginning to seethe in her eyes as well, "it's not my fault a spoiled, pampered little princess like you can't handle a little water."

"That's not what this is about, and you know it. You've hated from the moment you met me and I'm sick of it. You know what? I'll give you something to hate me for." I leapt across the distance between us, tackling her to the ground. She landed a punch right on my cheek. I had no time to muster any fire as we wrestled for authority in the dirt. I pulled at her hair, scratched, kicked, hit. She met every one of my attacks with a just as painful one. We rolled back and forth, inflicting pain on each other for a good five minutes until two strong arms pulled me off her. I found myself pressed up against Samir. I twisted and struggled against his tight hold, "Let me GO," I yelled. I looked across from me to see Yemaya resisting as much as me to Rhea and Aradia. Her face was flushed and bleeding, her hair filled with leaves and twigs, and a nasty looking bruise was beginning to show on her jaw. I could only imagine that I looked twice as worse.

"We aren't finished!" she yelled at me as her struggling began to decrease.

"Sleep with one eye open!" I shot back as Rhea and Aradia dragged her back towards the tent and Samir pulled me towards the creek.

Once we got there he forced me to my knees and dunked my head into the freezing water. It shocked every ounce of anger out of my body. I came up sputtering, "W-w-what d-did you d-d-d-do that for?"

He pushed a chunk of wet hair out of my face, "You're insane. What could the girl possibly have said to make you _attack_ her like that?"

I sat in stubborn silence, my teeth chattering. _How dare he ask me to explain myself? _I thought angrily.

He pulled his cloak off his back and wrapped it around my shaking form, "I saw everything from the fire ball," he began, "and I've never seen anything like it in all my years of as a soldier. The way you two just kept going at each other. What did she _do?"_

I gritted my teeth, suppressing the rage, "I really don't want to talk about it."

He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I just….I just thought you were going to _kill_ each other. Look," he said, wrapping a comforting arm around me, "I know this is hard for you. Nothing like this has probably ever happened to you, but trust me when I say she is _not _your enemy. And I can only hope that when you meet your true enemy, you fight with all the fire I just saw."

For a moment I sat numbly in his arms, shaking with cold, and frustration. Then I shifted closer to him and the heat radiating from him through his shirt. "Samir…"I said, risking a glimpse up at him, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me with questioning eyes.

I leaned into him, brushing my lips across his own. His hand reached up to cradle my face as he captured my mouth in a fiery kiss. I leaned into him farther as he fell onto his back, pulling me on top of him. Heat spread through my veins. His tongue skimmed across the bottom of my lip and I opened to him, deepening our kiss. His strong arms tenderly wrapped around my waist. I ran my fingers through his soft, short hair. "Hasubi," he whispered against my neck, as he pulled away, "we can't…."

I collapsed into his chest, struggling to catch my breath and regain my composure, "You're right," I said finally, pulling away and immediately becoming aware that I was clothed in only a nightshirt and his cloak, "Sorry."

"No, that's not what I meant," he pleaded, catching my hand and pulling me back to him, "just not here, not now."

He stood up and helped me to my feet. I touched his face gingerly with my hand, unsure what he meant by that.

"Please," he said, lifting my chin up with a finger, "when we make camp tonight…come meet me. I just want to be alone with you."

His voice sent shivers through my body. I mustered my courage and replied, "I'll come."

* * *

Yemaya's POV

The first thing to bring me out of my haze of anger was a cold hard slap across my face. "Dammit Aradia, what was that for?" I said, rubbing my smarting cheek.

"Do you want to tell us what in the world possessed you to do that to her?" Rhea demanded.

"She attacked me! Like I was going to sit around and let her treat me like one of her servants," I fumed.

Rhea and Aradia looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "She had every right too after you soaked her in water," Rhea began.

"And while she was sleeping, too," Aradia added.

"I just don't understand why you have such a problem with her. She's perfectly fine to you," Rhea finished scolding.

I sighed, "Look, last night I had this dream that someone was creeping around outside our tent, so I guess in my sleep my body just reacted. It was an accident okay? I didn't know what had happened until she woke me up with her screaming."

"Then why couldn't you have told her that instead of beginning some crazy, fight to the death?"Aradia asked, infuriated.

"I don't _want_ to explain things to her. I don't want to have anything to do with her," I fumed, "Why don't you realize that?"

This time it was Rhea who smacked me across the face, "What is wrong with you? She's done nothing wrong to you until today…when you provoked her. Please, help us understand this. All she wants to do is avoid you and your temper. I understand that in your city things are different than Carthak, but even Aradia doesn't have this personal vendetta with the poor girl."

"She's right Maya. What's going on?" Aradia asked.

I sighed, I didn't ever share the story of my father, and no one ever really wanted to know. Now that someone was asking, did I really have to share?

"Maya," Rhea said, putting a supportive arm around my shoulders, "We just want to help."

I looked across from me at Aradia. She placed her hand on mine and said, "C'mon, we all have secrets to share. We're still going to love you."

I think that's what got me; these two strangers loved me even after they had seen me at my absolute worst. "If I tell you this, you have to swear to the Great Mother that you will never tell _anyone_."

"I swear," Aradia said first.

"Me too. I'll take it to my grave," Rhea promised.

I gave them a shaky smile and began, "Before I was born, my mama worked as a dancer and singer in taverns around the city. She was…and still is the smartest and most beautiful woman in Corus. Anyway, one night she was performing in a tavern down in the lower city and three knights came in to enjoy a break from the castle and have a wild 'lower city time' as my mama called it. She noticed one of them right away. She said he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. After she had finished performing that night, she went out into the crowd to have dinner with her friends. That's when he first talked to her. He came back every night for about a week before she finally took him upstairs to bed. She told me she fell in love after the first time with him. So almost every night after that for a month, he would come down to the tavern, and after she was done performing he would go home with her and spend the night, always making sure to leave at dawn. So not long after a month she realized her monthly hadn't come yet. She went to the mage and found out that her charm had worn out and she was pregnant. She had no idea what to do and I mean who would? She was only 16. So that night when he came to see her, she told him. I guess she thought he loved her back. When she told him, he accused her of doing it on purpose and then he hit her. He broke her heart, and he could have _killed _me. But he was too much of a bastard to think about that. So he left, and nine months later I was born. I looked just like her, except for my hair. I have _his_ hair. But growing up, I never knew anything was wrong with my family, or my life. There were plenty of kids on our street who didn't have a dad. I thought nothing of my father until one day when I was fifteen. It was late and my mom was just coming home from her work at the tavern. I had made her dinner and we sat down to eat when there was this loud banging on our door. I don't know how my mother knew, but she told me to hide at the neighbor's house. So I did, because when my ma tells you to do something, you do it. So I climbed out the window and I had every intention to go there when I heard her scream. So I crept back to the window and watched as the man I guessed to be my father and three of his servants search the house…for me. When he didn't find anything, he beat her until she was unconscious and left. I ran to the nearest healer's and the fixed her. But before the healer left, she told me it had almost been too late. Since that day, my mother hasn't been able to dance and she now walks with a limp, even though she's only 33. To make money for our family, I had to take a job at the palace, washing clothes. Every day, I see those people, those _nobles_, and think 'those people are the same as that man, the one who took away the joy in my mother's life, the man who treated her like she was nothing more than a worthless whore, and turned his back on her when she needed him most. They're all the same. That's why I don't trust Hasubi. That's why I don't trust _any _of his kind," I finished, swallowing my tears of anger.

"Yemaya…" Rhea began before she burst into tears and hugged me tight.

Large, glassy tears welled up in Aradia's crisp blue eyes. I didn't need to hear it, I knew she understood. I reached out an arm to her and pulled her into a hug with Rhea and me and the three of us sat in that small tent, holding each other. I don't know how or when, but soon warm tears began to creep down my cheeks as well, and I realized for once I wasn't crying in anger…but relief.


End file.
